


命运

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Frieda Reiss & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	命运

姐姐没有恋爱过，她的眼睛越过田野和天空望向远方时，像是在等待着一场命中注定的毁灭。

姐姐给我讲过一个故事。

“有一个女孩在梦中见到一个男人，他用无比悲伤的眼神望着她，伸出手，向她乞求自由，不是他自己的自由，而是她的。她无法抑制心中的爱怜，她拥抱那个男人，然后落下泪来。她在一瞬间就明白了他将会杀死她，而她只是把那个男人抱得更紧，用尽全身的力气。他跪在地上抱紧她，虔诚地亲吻她的肌肤……他没有开口问她愿不愿意一起走，她也没有开口问他愿不愿意一起生活，隔着命运的囚笼，他们长久地拥抱……”

那时候我不懂爱情也不懂死亡，更不明白它们在本质上是多么相似的事物。

我不明白谁在囚笼里谁在囚笼外，也不明白人为什么在一眼之间相爱然后毁灭。

我只是抬头问她，你为什么在哭？

姐姐说，你会明白的，但她用额头轻轻靠了一下我的额头，然后我就忘记了一切。

我再也没有想起过那个平凡的下午一个晦涩难明的故事，直到艾伦亲吻我的手。

姐姐说你不要恨那个杀死我的人，他的眼睛在流血而心在流泪。

姐姐说你和他一起去那个新的世界吧，在那里每一朵蔷薇都有我的鲜血，我是囚笼中的守门人，旧时代的奴隶，我无法和你们一同前行。

啊啊，姐姐，我看到了呢，他的眼睛在流泪而心在流血。


End file.
